Elisa Randoolzi
Public activist, actress, and politician, Elisa Randoolzi spent much of her life helping the disadvantaged in society and working for worldwide human rights and world peace. Randoolzi was first elected to the United States Congress in 1987. She was elected speaker of the house in 2003, and held the position until 2005. She was the first person to ever hold such a coveted position with no political background in the United States of America. Randoolzi was born in San Francisco, California on February 3, 1959. At the age of 12 she and her family moved to Los Angles, California. During her high school years in Los Angles she became an outstanding performer, earning the lead in every performance. At the age of 16 her parents, Lillian and James found her an agent that would help land her in her breakout role. Shortly after meeting with her agent, and signing a contract with Disney Studios, she decided to pull herself out of traditional high school, and continue her studies at home. During Randoolzi’s acting career she worked on countless blockbusters. Some of the most recognizable being The Covet (1975), Twinners Peak (1977), Legends ''(1978), ''Born Again (1981), and Meet Lucy (1983). She was presented with her first Academy award in 1978 for her performance as Tiffany Vin, in Legends. She made apperences on countless daytime shows, and well as cohosted the popular Today show on NewTv network. She decided to put her acting career behind her and pursue political career in the late eighties. Randoolzi’s became interested in a political career after working with human right activists in the eighties. She was moved by the influence she had over public opinion with her acting career, and decided she wanted to use herself to make a positive impact in the world. She started her career by speaking about human rights to the United States Congress, and eventually ended up running for a seat in the House, and was elected in 1987. To much surprise she was elected Speaker of the House in 2003. Randoolzi became Speaker of the House in 2003, and held the position until 2005. In 2005 Randoolzi launched a nonprofit organization devoted to cancer research because of her moms recent diagnosis with Non-Hodgkins Lymphoma. Randoolzi decided to give up her political career to focus on her family, and conquering the cancer epidemic throughout the world. After leaving the United States government and launching her nonprofit organization dedicated to curing cancer, Randoolzi has personally funded over a dozen new cancer treatments that are currently being tested around the world. Her efforts have made a huge impact in the medical community, and only continue to gain more success. Her mother, Lillian became cancer free in August of 2007, and also works with nonprofits dedicating in finding a permanent cure. Randoolzi is still working hard in her organization, and is in the works of possibly hitting the big screen once again in Disney’s remake of Snow White in live action. Randoolzi still remains very politically active.